MarioBook
by TheFireDragoon
Summary: This fan fiction is based off of the fanfic of the same name, if you want to request names or characters message me. I may or may not continue this, it depends on how many requests for new characters i will get (I will choose some characters like DK, But i will mostly use Requests)
1. Mariobook

"Luigi!" Mario yelled. He was attached to the computer, "Im talking to princess daisy!" Luigi said, "On Mariobook! Its this cool Website i made!" Luigi said. "Let me check it out" And mario walked to his computer...

Mario: Hey guys!

TheGoombaSlayer5000: Hey Mario!

Mario: Luigi?

TheGoombaSlayer5000: I just wanted to look cool :(

TheGirlGang: Yo Mario!

Mario: Uhh who are you?

TheGirlGang: Im Peach, Daisy, And Rosalina

RocketFart: Im Wario!

LumaBoy20: Im Luma,

CaptainToad: Im Toad!

LumaBoy20: So what do we do here?

TheGoombaSlayer5000: Just Chat.

RocketFart: Im gonna go tell Waluigi about this new great site!

RocketFart logged off

LumaBoy20: Rosalina can we go to the galactic mall?

TheGirlGang: Sure! Come on Girls were going to the Galactic Mall!

TheGirlGang and LumaBoy20 Logged Off

CaptainToad: AMERICA! TOAD YEAH!

CaptainToad logged off

Mario: Hey luigi! Legend of zelda: Ocarina of time 3D came out!

Luigi: Lets go buy it!

Mario and Luigi logged off

BogWsdeEr logged on

Bowsers Little Prince logged on

Bowsers Little Prince: Dad let me help you with your username...

BogWsdeEr changed his name to Bowser

Bowser: Thanks son, But where is everyone?

Bowsers Little Prince: I think they left. Lets go tell the Koopa Troop about this,

Bowser: Ok son!

Bowsers Little Prince and Bowser logged off


	2. Fawful shall have fury!

"Luigi! Im going back on Mariobook!" Mario yelled to his brother failing at Legend Of Zelda. And he started the new day,

Mario logged on

TheGirlGang: Mario! I baked a delicious cake for you at the castle! -Princess Toadstool, Peach

Mario: Peach you don't know how many times your gonna be stolen if you say that...

TheGirlGang: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!

IWillHaveFury logged on (Fanrequest #1 Taken)

IWillHaveFury: Hello slaves of the new generation. When i take over the world! I will have fury!

Mario: Not if i can stop it!

Mario logged off

IWillHaveFury: He does know my castle is protected by Man-Eating plants. Laser traps, Lava. A mind controlled mega koopa. And a lot more right,

TheGirlGang: Nopeeee

Bowser logged on

Bowser: Arg! Who is this Evil Impersonator

IWillHaveFury: I am your worse nightmare, i live under your bed. Im Fawful, i could kill you any day, but i refuse to. Nobody can resist my genius, i will have fury one day. And kill those meddling mario bros! SLAUGHTER THEM WITH MY TRAPS! SEND THEM TO THE DEMONS DIMENSION!

Me: Shut up. Were trying to keep this rated K,

BaNaNa KiNg logged on

BaNaNa KiNg: ThIs JeYgOaRd Is ToO sMaLl

DKs Little Boy: Am i the only one here who can type?

IWillHaveFury: Thats it, Im going to kill you in the blood of the fallen enemies you have killed.

IWillHaveFury logged off

DKs Little Boy: Well I'm going to help DK type

DKs Little Boy logged off

IWillHaveFury logged on

IWillHaveFury: You're my next kill Donkey Kong! I will kill you one day! YOU MEDDLING SCUM! WITH MUSTARD OF DOOM!

BaNaNa KiNg logged off

IWillHaveFury logged off

Yoshi logged on

Yoshi: 'Ello Chaps, Lovely day were having isn't it?

TheGirlGang: Yoshi you can talk normally..

Yoshi: 'Ello Princess's. The man behind this Computer wants me to talk like this. You're all quite lovely Chaps.

Yoshi logged off

Me: Let me fix his mind... He's a bit on the dumb side today

Bowser: WHY DID YOU FORGET ABOUT MEE!

Bowsers Little Prince logged on

Bowsers Little Prince: I'll never forget you daddy

Bowsers Little Prince and Bowser logged off

TheKoopaTroop logged on

TheKoopaTroop: Jerry let me type, No let me type! Darnit Joe i want to type! Fine lets battle it out in bowsers fighting arena!

TheKoopaTroop left

TheGirlGang: Im gonna get Luma real quick

LumaBoy20 Logged on

LumaBoy20: Rosalina :D

TheGirlGang: Luma :D

TheGirlGang: I don't know about you... But I'm going to the mall

TheGirlGang: Im going with daisy, Cya Rosalina

CaptainToad logged on

CaptainToad: MUSHROOM KINGDOM! TOAD YEAH!

CaptainToad logged off

TheGirlGang: Luma lets go to the mall,

LumaBoy20: Ok momma

TheGirlGang and LumaBoy20 logged off.

RocketFart logged on

RocketFart: They left me!

RocketFart logged off

Me: So uhh yeah, I hope Fawful sounded like a genius (You know who you are, Magical person who requested him) Well this is chapter 2. Cya


	3. 175 Word Chapter

It was a new day, the sun was shining... The birds were chirping, and less people were on mariobook.

MARIOBOOK CHAPTER 3.

Mario logged on

LumasMom: Mario!

Peachy: Mario! :D

TheGoombaSlayer5000: Rosalina... I love you

LumasMom: This was requested and therefore we have to do it... Luigi i love you too...

*TheGoombaSlayer5000 and LumasMom made out*

Mario: Who made that a command?

PEachy: Shut up...

ThatGreenGentleman logged on

ThatGreenGentleman: 'ello folks, MR. L here. Bow down to me and obey Dimentio

DimensionFliper logged on

DimensionFliper: LISTE TO HIM!

DimensionFliper logged off

TheGoombaSlayer5000: hey Mr. L wanna play some chess?

ThatGreenGentleman: Sure Luigi!

ThatGreenGentleman and TheGoombaSlayer5000 Logged off

*PEachy and Mario made out*

BooHoo and NotLuigi logged on

BooHoo: Nobody is scared of me anymore :(

NotLuigi: Wario left me abandoned in this hut!

*BooHoo and NotLuigi cried*

Mario: CANT WE HAVE SOME NORMAL THINGS IN THIS CHAPTER?

Me: No, were doing FanRequests and ending it early since less people are on.

Mario: Fine, Don't blame me if people hate this more then the other chapters.


End file.
